Primer tráiler de Grand Theft Auto V
El Primer trailer de Grand Theft Auto V ''' salió en la web oficialhttp://www.rockstargames.com/V/ de Rockstar Games el 2 de noviembre de 2011. La música de fondo es Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake de Small Faces, cuyo álbum del mismo nombre que la canción fue lanzada el 24 de Mayo de 1968. Uno de los protagonistas, precisamente Michael, habla en este trailer. Análisis '''0:01 - 0:06: Aparece el logo de Rockstar North. 0:03 - 0:06: Michael dice "¿Por qué me trasladé aquí?". Y se responde: "Supongo que fue por el tiempo". 0:06 - 0:08: Empieza la canción Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake. Se puede ver una playa, el sol en pleno ocaso. Una pareja y un perro caminando sobre la arena. En primer plano, se ve un puesto de guardavidas que tiene un cartel en el que dice pier, junto con un dibujo de una noria. 0:08 - 0:11: Michael continua hablando "O, hmm..., no lo se. Eso, esa magia". Una bandera colocada en las barandas del muelle revela su nombre: Pleasure Pier y hay un cartel que indica que no es zona de pesca. Mientras tanto, dos hombres con short de Heat trotan sobre el muelle con dos mujeres, también trotando, mirándolos. Los short de los hombres tienen dos logotipos distintos: uno tiene el logotipo que se utilizó en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, mientras que el otro se utilizó para Grand Theft Auto IV. Trailer GTAV 1.jpg Trailer GTAV 2.jpg Trailer GTAV 3.jpg 0:11 - 0:16: Aparece "Rockstar Games presenta". Mientras tanto, se muestra una panorámica de Los Santos. Como primer plano, unas palmeras, detrás unas calles bastante concurridas y finalmente muchos edificios. 0:17 - 0:18: Michael dice "Lo ves en las películas.". La escena muestra a un golfista a punto de pegar con el palo de golf una pelota en un campo de golf internacional parece, ya que detrás del golfista se ven banderas de Japón, México y la Unión Europea, además de la de Estados Unidos. Por lo que se ve, el golfista se encuentra en el hoyo 8, con una distancia de 169 yardas (referencia al número 69). Por último, Michael prosigue "Quería retirarme..." 0:19: "de lo que estaba haciendo, ya sabes...". Aparece una nueva inclusión: el Seashark andando a toda velocidad. El conductor de este vehículo es un hombre negro, con gafas. 0:20 - 0:22: ...de aquello, aquel tipo de trabajo.... Montañistas escalan Monte Chiliad y después se dan la vuelta. Trailer GTAV 4.jpg Trailer GTAV 5.jpg Trailer GTAV 6.jpg 0:23 - 0:26: Se ve un Rapid GT descapotable guardando su techo. Mientras tanto, una chica cruza la calle, mira el auto, mientras pasa detrás una Baller seguida de una Serrano, y sigue caminando. Al fondo, se puede ver carteles de ECola y Piβwasser, este ultimo un poco dañado. 0:27 - 0:29: "Una producción de Rockstar North". Se pueden ver numerosas torres eólicas en unas montañas, al igual que la parodiada Los Ángeles y una camioneta a altas velocidades levantando polvo. 0:30: "Así que, me compré una casa grande...". Se ve una gran casa, similar a las mansiones que se encontraban en Mulholland, con una pareja entrenando yoga. Trailer GTAV 7.jpg Trailer GTAV 8.jpg Trailer GTAV 9.jpg 0:31 - 0:32: ."..vine aquí, me relajé...". Aparece una autopista, en un letrero se notan los nombres de algunos barrios: Downtown, Little Seoul y Los Puerta, localizado al norte y circulando por la interestatal 5. 0:33 - 0:34: y pensé que sería un padre con todos los demás padres. Se ve un gimnasio llamado Muscle Sands, en Vespucci Beach. También hay gente entrenando. 0:35 - 0:37: Se puede observar a un hombre de raza negra bien vestido caminando. Al pasar un pandillero está en una esquina de un callejón y el negro hace un gesto como saludando y sigue caminando. Se puede notar un pequeño cartel que dice ATM (Automated Teller Machine), indicando que vuelven los cajeros automáticos. 0:38: "Mis niños, serían como los niños de la televisión." Se ve un edificio en construcción, llamado Mile High Club, en las cercanías del Maze Bank Tower. CartelinterestatalLosSantosV.jpg Muscle Sands.png Trailer GTAV 10.jpg 0:39 - 0:41: "Jugaríamos al balón y nos sentaríamos al sol..." Michael aparece en primer plano, moviendo la cabeza y siendo el primer protagonista en aparecer. De fondo, un edificio en construcción y otros del centro de la ciudad. 0:42 - 0:45: Aparece un viñedo con tres hombres trabajando. De repente, aparece un avión fumigador y esparce el veneno en el viñedo. Cuando se va el avión, los hombres empiezan a toser e intoxicarse. Michael finalmente culmina''...pero, bueno, ya sabes cómo es esto.'' 0:46 - 0:48: Aparece Michael, bajando de una Burrito, con una máscara anti-gas y ropa de fumigador. Va hacia atrás de la camioneta y abre las puertas para que salgan dos hombres más, para asaltar una tienda. La empresa fumigadora se llama Bugstars Pest Control, y parece que roban una joyería. En la puerta de la tienda se pueden notar la marca de FLEECA. 0:49 - 0:50: Michael anda en un Sentinel descapotable azul a toda velocidad. Se ven tiendas de Pizza This, Daily Globe y 24/7. En la matrícula se nota que dice San Andreas. 0:51: Se ve un camión con una nueva marca, Up-N-Atom Burger, cuyo lema es once it pings, eat like kings (una vez que haces un ping, comes como rey). Al fondo, un puerto con grúas y maquinaria pesada. Trailer GTAV 11.jpg Trailer GTAV 12.jpg Trailer GTAV 27.jpg Trailer GTAV 13.jpg Trailer GTAV 14.jpg Trailer GTAV 15.jpg 0:52 - 0:53: Una avenida pasa por debajo de un puente, en la vereda se ve unos vagabundos y en la pared dice Los Santos. Además se ve un camión. Un hombre afroamericano con lentes camina por la vereda. Pasa un vehículo parecido a una Mesa Grande, andando por la calle. Después dobla en una esquina. 0:54: Se una nueva marca para correos: Postal, cuya flota de vehículos parece que son camionetas similares al Alphamail construidas por Brute, su lema es: "We aim not to lose it". El vehículo pasa rápidamente, dejando ver que un hombre quiere vender la casa, poniendo el famoso cartel de For Sale. En la elevación que separa la calle de la vereda tiene pintado 2405 fecha de nacimiento de Sam Houser. Trailer GTAV 16.jpg Trailer GTAV 17.jpg Trailer GTAV 18.jpg 0:55 - 0:56: Se ve a un Phoenix y a una prostituta en la entrada de Liquor Ace. Otra prostituta más atrás y un cartel que publicita una cerveza. Más al fondo de la escena se observa varias palmeras y una colina. 0:57: Un 9F negro sale velozmente de un puente. 0:58: Un camión negro pasa por atrás de un mendigo que pide limosna, de fondo pueden observarse dos letreros en el que pueden observarse más localizaciones, en el más cercano Del Perra y East Los Santos y en el más lejano parece ser que dice Los Santos Fwy y dos localizaciones más que no se llegan a notar. 0:59: Se ve un pequeño campamento de gente pobre abajo de una autopista. 1:00: Un Hydra, pasa a toda velocidad entre los rascacielos. Trailer GTAV 19.jpg Trailer GTAV 20.jpg Edificios Los Santos V.jpg 1:01: Se ve una Vader amarilla. Al fondo, un gualdaespalda de un club llamado Tequi-la-la echa a un hombre que causó problemas dentro del local. Se nota que el establecimiento es accesible y se ve, de lejos, una publicidad de Piβwasser,a parte se ve a Michael y Franklin caminando. 1:02 - 1:03: Se ve una bomba de extracción de petróleo construida por Brute y una panorámica de Los Santos. 1:04 - 1:05: Aparece el LSPD persiguiendo a un Rapid GT descapotable rojo manejado por Franklin. Éste choca con otro coche azul, que es manejado por Michael. Los vehículos de la policía son fabricados por Vapid, al costado del coche dice 911 y la patente San Andreas. 1:06 - 1:07: Aparece un hombre de características latinas perseguido por la policía y un helicóptero. Es muy parecido al hombre que pasa caminando por la avenida que en la pared dice Los Santos. Trailer GTAV 21.jpg Brute.jpg Trailer GTAV 22.jpg Trailer GTAV 23.jpg Trailer GTAV 24.jpg 1:08: Aparece un Stanier incendiado. Detrás, una ambulancia. 1:09 - 1:10: Hace su aparición el cartel de Vinewood. Detrás una antena en una colina desértica. Por encima, un avión similar a un Shamal vuela. 1:11: Pasa el Shamal volando hacia Los Santos en un atardecer. Entre los rascacielos, se nota un zeppelin. Finalmente, aparece el logo de Grand Theft Auto V, la vista panorámica de Los Santos se va oscureciendo hasta que la pantalla queda en negro y el vídeo llega a su fin. Trailer GTAV 25.jpg Vinewood GTA V.png Trailer GTAV 26.jpg Referencias * Categoría:Artículo destacado Categoría:Tráileres de Grand Theft Auto V